


Война

by ilmare



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilmare/pseuds/ilmare
Summary: В белесой круговерти теряются цвета и детали – так, что уже не узнаешь хорошо знакомых мест. Но в окне таверны на перекрестке теплится пламя свечи, приглашая зайти и согреться. Амон стряхивает с плаща снег и шагает под кованую вывеску с нелепым названием «:re».





	Война

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под впечатлением от песни Мельницы «Война».  
> Само собой получилось то ли средневековая, то ли фэнтезийная ау)

В воздухе мечется колючая снежная пыль, не давая поднять голову, пронизывающий ветер вырывает из закоченевших пальцев край плаща. Где-то хлопает незакрепленная ставня, а бесприютная вьюга завывает тоскливо среди чадящих каминных труб.  
  
Амон поднимает взгляд, прикрывая свободной рукой лицо от колкой ледяной крошки, – все вокруг потонуло в неверном белом мареве, и только раскисшая дорога под ногами темнеет грязным месивом.  
  
Порой так случается, что внутри штормит сильней, чем снаружи, – тогда хочется просто упасть, отдавшись на волю стихии, собственного отчаяния и ледяного ветра, тянущего из отверстой раны где-то внутри – и кажется, что сил бороться не осталось и можно только раствориться, перестать существовать. В такие ночи главное – найти место, где можно переждать непогоду, занять себя делом или разговором, и глядишь – бездонная воронка в груди уже не воет издыхающим зверем, а мирно ждет в уголке своего часа.  
  
В белесой круговерти теряются цвета и детали – так, что уже не узнаешь хорошо знакомых мест. Но в окне таверны на перекрестке теплится пламя свечи, приглашая зайти и согреться.  
  
Амон стряхивает с плаща снег и шагает под кованую вывеску с нелепым названием «:re».  
  
В таверне тихо – и правда, в такую погоду лучше сидеть дома. Амон подсаживается к стойке, не проронив ни слова. Плащ и отстегнутый от пояса меч ложатся рядом. Хозяйка таверны бросает в его сторону выразительный взгляд, но ничего не говорит, продолжая протирать вымытые чашки. Это даже приятно: что-то вроде демонстрации – ты здесь не чужой. Но кто тогда? Другом его тоже не назовешь.  
  
Пламя свечи подрагивает, трепещет, отзываясь на порывы ветра снаружи.  
  
Он рассматривает собственные руки, когда Тоука совершенно буднично сообщает:  
  
– Вряд ли сегодня кто-то еще заглянет – незачем ждать. Но, если хочешь, можешь остаться, пока я не закрою таверну.  
  
Перед ним появляется глиняная чашка с обжигающе горячим сладким вином. Тоука помнит, что он любит. Амону становится неловко от этого.  
  
– Я ненадолго. Спасибо.  
  
Запах вина и меда, такой уютный и теплый, будто бы способен перенести Амона в его прежнюю простую и понятную жизнь. Эта хрупкая иллюзия сохраняется, пока он обнимает горячую чашку ладонями.  
  
Хорошо, что сегодня здесь оказалась именно Тоука, а не кто-то другой из работников таверны.  
  
Потому что она **_знает_**.  
  
Затяжная война, которую рыцари его ордена вели с жадной до человеческой крови нечистью, скрывающей лица под масками добропорядочных горожан, была жестокой и искалечила не одно поколение.  
  
Что одни, что вторые не щадили друг друга, видя в противнике лишь кровожадное чудовище. Он проделал немалый путь, чтобы узнать, что нечисть – гули – в конечном итоге преследуют те же цели, что и рыцари: защитить себя и сородичей, выжить. Да и вообще не слишком отличаются от людей: так же надеются, страдают, испытывают боль и страх. Звучит как страшная беспримесная ересь. Но теперь даже это перестало быть важным – бывшие соратники убьют его не за это, а за то, что его самого не отличить от нечисти.  
  
Стены мира содрогаются, по ним ползут зловещие трещины, с надежных некогда сводов сыплется штукатурка – привычное бытие становится так непрочно и грозит каждое мгновение обрушиться на его голову и погрести под обломками.  
  
На кроваво-черной поверхности вина колеблется отраженное пламя свечи. Амон глядит на яркое пятно, пережидая, пока основы мира перестанут угрожающе трещать. Потом поднимает взгляд на Тоуку.  
  
Едва ли они станут когда-то друзьями, но и врагами быть уже не смогут. Он будто видит Тоуку теперь другими глазами: она прошла тот же путь, она знает, каково это – жить в вечной битве, падать, терять и идти дальше. Они словно ветераны одной войны: могут молчать вместе об одном, когда боль от незаживающих ран слишком трудно переносить в одиночку.  
  
– Тебе необязательно выслеживать врагов по ночам. Можно вести и иную борьбу, ты знаешь. Ты ведь можешь прийти сюда.  
  
– Знаю. Спасибо. Но я не могу.  
  
– А, – Тоука начинает складывать стулья, чтобы вымыть полы. – Все пытаешься отдать несуществующие долги.  
  
– Если бы не они, мне бы следовало просто умереть.  
  
Тоука останавливается и смотрит на него так, будто хочет пронзить взглядом, потом раздосадованно качает головой и возвращается к работе.  
  
Амон допивает вино и встает, чтобы помочь ей убрать стулья.  
  
– Глупо жить ради мести, ради чьей-то смерти. Этим никому не поможешь.  
  
Она вдруг останавливается и смотрит прямо ему в глаза, будто впервые видит:  
  
– Неужели тебя никто не ждет, Амон Котаро?  
  
Вопрос похож на удар в солнечное сплетение – резкий и болезненный – и этим напоминает ему самую бестактную и поразительную женщину, из всех кого он знает.  
  
– Они давно похоронили меня. И надеюсь, что забыли. Так всем было бы лучше.  
  
Тоука не скрывает осуждения и бормочет себе под нос что-то вроде: «Напрасно ты так думаешь».  
  
Таверна закрывается. Они прощаются и расходятся в разные стороны.  
  
Редкие фонари выхватывают из темноты лишь небольшие участки вокруг да круговерть бесчисленных снежных мух. Если смотреть на них снизу, то кажется, будто они собираются в стаи и возвращаются к темным небесам, откуда просыпались по случайности.  
  
  
  
  
_Темнеет кровля декабря_  
 _Под звон полуночных штормов,_  
 _Да ты не спрашивай меня,_  
 _Лишь просто дай мне кров._  
  
_На сапогах твердеет грязь,_  
 _И как последним быть из нас?_  
 _И тянет черепицы скрип_  
 _Из горла медный хрип:_  
  
  
_И он говорит ей — сестра, я слишком давно на этой войне_  
 _Когда вы пьете это ваше вино, я небом чувствую кровь —_  
 _В ней хватает и серебра, и стали, и соли, и гари огней,_  
 _И наши парни лежат в траншеях под гусеницами облаков._  
  
_Так вышло — я еще живой,_  
 _Или живой уже не я?_  
 _Она не смотрит на него,_  
 _Исчадье декабря._  
  
_А наша высадка в закат_  
 _Была прекрасна и грозна —_  
 _Сейчас допью, пора назад,_  
 _Не забывай, война._  
  
  
_И он говорит ей — сестра, я слишком давно на этой войне_  
 _Когда вы пьете это ваше вино, я небом чувствую кровь —_  
 _В ней хватает и серебра, и стали, и соли, и гари огней,_  
 _И наши парни лежат в траншеях под гусеницами облаков._  
  
_И еще он говорит ей — сестра, похоже, я не знаю ничего о войне,_  
 _Я до сих пор не постиг математику строя наших огненных кораблей,_  
 _А может, завтра я взгляну ей прямо в лицо и вдохну ее гнев,_  
 _И вместо меня останется дырка в небе или же дырка в земле._  
  
_Так вот, он говорит ей — сестра, мне некуда, некуда возвращаться, кроме войны,_  
 _Спасибо, слушай, мне правда с тобою сегодня было тепло;_  
 _А под огнем не помнишь вкуса вина, но не знаешь вкуса вины…_  
 _И он уходит обратно в ночь, тяжело подволакивая крыло._  
  
Мельница, «Война».


End file.
